200 days of Summer
by Blazing Scarlet
Summary: It's officially summer! Sally and Poseidon are on a trip, leaving Percy to the cabin along with a certain daughter of Athena. Starring the big, bad Percy Jackson, and our favourite Wise Girl, Annabeth Chase. I think Nico, Thalia, Jason and Piper will appear too, hopefully. Percabeth fanfic, rated T cause I'm paranoid. Hit that sexy review button, will ya?


**|Chapter one|**

**[Third person's POV]**

"Mom, I'm sure I'll be fine." Percy said, grabbing his duffel bag.

"You sure? You'll be living in Daddy's cabin along with Athy's daughter for the summer, since well, Daddy and I'll be busy with our little vacation." Sally said, ruffling Percy's hair.

"Oh sure, I'll be fine. I can invite some friends over right? After all, the cabin isn't that far away from here?" Percy asked, grinning.

"You can, as long as you don't invite girls alone. You can invite them in a group, and try not to erm, disturb Athy's daughter." Sally answered, smiling broadly.

"Okay, I'll be leaving now. Bye Mom, enjoy your deserved holiday with Pops. See you in 200 days?" Percy asked, kissing Sally on the cheek.

"Yes, 200 days it is. Bye now, Perce." Sally said, ruffling Percy's hair for the second time.

Percy left their apartment and casually strolled to the bus stop. He waited patiently for a bus to come, and hopped on the bus as soon as it arrived. In less than 20 minutes, he reached his dad's summer cabin by the beach. Percy wondered what Athena's daughter would look like. Athena was his dad's erm, friend, and since he owed her(long story), he agreed to let her daughter stay there with Percy. Percy hoped that the girl would be a hottie. No girl would be able to resist the big, bad Percy Jackson, right?

Percy walked into the cabin and saw a blonde girl sitting on the couch. Her hair was long and silky, in curls that framed her face. Princess, Percy thought. She was clad in a silver summer dress with an owl design and she was clearly absorbed in that book she was reading. She had an even tan, and her feet were clad in wedge sandals. Clearly, she looked cute, in Percy's terms.

"Hey, cutie. What's your name?" Percy asked, grinning.

The girl turned around and stared at him with pursed lips. Percy gasped at her eyes. They were a stormy gray, and her eyes looked as though she was calculating 1000 different ways to kill him with a knife. She looked offended at the term 'cutie', but chose not to say anything. Percy cleared his throat nervously, heck? Nervously? Only then did the girl choose to say something.

"My name is Annabeth Chase. No one calls me cutie, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth said snappily.

"Seaweed Brain? What makes you think that?" Percy asked, a little miffed with what Annabeth called him.

"Your eyes are green like seaweed, and I'll bet your brain is full of seaweed too. So there, Seaweed Brain. I hope you get it?" Annabeth answered in a superior tone.

"I do get it, Wise Girl. My name is Percy Jackson." Percy introduced himself.

"I know, Perseus. I did a check on your background when Mama told me you're coming to stay too. Perseus Jackson, age 16, goes to Goode High School, lives in a apartment with Sally Jackson and Poseidon Jackson, and you're currently single." Annabeth rattled off.

"Okay... No one calls me Perseus, though. You're erm, Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena and some dude, goes to school at I don't know where, and you're 16?" Percy somehow felt obligated to say that.

"Yes, I am 16, I go to Yancy Academy, and my father is Frederick Chase, not 'some dude'." Annabeth replied.

"Oh okay. Will it be okay if you if I invited some friends to hang out?" Percy asked.

"I guess so... I'll be inviting my boyfriend too, so I guess it'll be fair if you could invite some friends." Annabeth answered after some thinking.

"Oh good, Wise Girl. Thank you!" Percy said happily, whipping out his cellphone.

"Erm, can I show you to your room first, before you invite anyone over?" Annabeth asked, pursing her lips again.

"Oh okay, sure thing." Percy replied, smiling.

Annabeth led the way up the stairs, onto the second floor. There were 3 rooms, and one of them had a tag that read 'Annabeth' in neat handwriting. Another door had one tag that read 'Perseus'.

"I know you don't like to be called Perseus, so you can peel off that tag and re-write it yourself if you want. That white door leads to the bathroom and toilet, which we'll have to share. I hope you've brought your own soap and shampoo, cause I really hate sharing personal items like these. Don't touch my items in the bathroom, and please keep the bathroom clean... As you can see, that room with my name is mine, and the other is yours. There aren't any guest rooms, so if your friends want to stay over, they have to sleep in your room. I would appreciate it if you don't make too much noise." Annabeth said, as though she had been rehearsing it.

"Erm sure, I guess." Percy replied.

Annabeth smiled, showing her perfect white teeth. She had dimples... how cute. Percy grinned back and opened the door to his room. There was a bed at a corner with blue covers and green pillows. The walls were painted sea green and stick-on fishes were stuck onto the wall. The floor was pearly white and had a blue furry rug in the middle. There was a blue desk which had some paper and pens on it, and there was a oakwood cupboard at a side for clothes.

"I arranged and designed your room, so I hope you like it." Annabeth said, after a moment of silence.

"Oh, thank you. It's very nice." Percy answered politely.

"I'm glad. Okay, erm, I'll be in my room, reading so erm... don't bother me." Annabeth said, and promptly went into her room.

Percy sighed. This was going to be a long summer. That Annabeth chick seemed to be somewhat of a neatfreak and nerd, Percy thought. She was pretty, but she needed to loosen up. Besides, who was her boyfriend? Percy then unpacked his clothes and dumped them in the cupboard in a huge mess. He sighed again. He'll organize it someday, he promised himself. Percy took out his cellphone and texted Thalia, Nico, Jason and Piper. He wanted them to come over and hang. He got positive responses from all of them. Thus, Percy changed into a polo shirt and cargo shorts and went downstairs to wait. Boy oh boy, they were going to have a blast, Percy promised himself.

* * *

_**Me:**__ Okay, that's chapter one. This is totally AU, and I hope the characters aren't too OOC again... Annabeth has a boyfriend, wowzer! I hope it's the hottie Luke Castellan, don't you? I'm amazed that Percy is single, but oh well, I'll get him a girlfriend one of these days. I promise the Percabeth will come in later on in the story. I don't really plan on making this too long, but oh well, we'll see how it goes, yes? Well, I'll update soon, hopefully. I plan to update weekly or every few days, depending on my mood and the number of reviews I get. Hit that sexy review button, will ya?_


End file.
